


О муза, воспой

by Donna_Dunkan



Series: Wollt es dem andern gestehn [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, University
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22392157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donna_Dunkan/pseuds/Donna_Dunkan
Summary: Джунпей просто хотел отдохнуть после экзамена.Было написано на Kuroko no puzzle-2016.
Relationships: Hyuuga Junpei/Mibuchi Reo
Series: Wollt es dem andern gestehn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611733
Kudos: 7





	О муза, воспой

Первые строки Джунпей расслышал еще из-за двери, подходя к их комнате. Монотонно-торжественный голос вещал что-то про «жестокую битву» и «медноспешных данаев». Джунпей на всякий случай с подозрением огляделся, но коридор общежития накануне каникул был тих и пуст — большинство студентов уже разъехались. Самым разумным решением в такой ситуации было бы, пожалуй, попроситься на ночь к кому-нибудь из товарищей по баскетбольному клубу, но Джунпей никогда не бежал от проблем и встречал их лицом к лицу, как истинный полководец, поэтому уверенно толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь.

Он примерно представлял, что может увидеть, но все равно удивленно моргнул и поправил очки.

Лео, замотанный в простыню — белую в синий цветочек — и в каком-то нелепом бумажном венке на распущенных волосах, обернулся к нему и царственно повелел:

— Джун-чан, стой! 

Джунпей от неожиданности замер на пороге, не успев опустить ногу.

— И слушай! — дополнил свой приказ Лео, споткнулся о край простыни, грациозным пируэтом сохранил равновесие и пояснил: — Мне нужна аудитория!

С края стола вдруг громко шлепнулась какая-то толстая книга. Они оба посмотрели сначала на нее, потом друг на друга, после чего Лео улыбнулся, широко и довольно, и продолжил декламировать:

_Словно огонь истребительный, вспыхнув на горных вершинах,  
Лес беспредельный палит и далёко заревом светит, —  
Так, при движении воинств, от пышной их меди чудесной  
Блеск лучезарный кругом восходил по эфиру до неба._

Он был весь раскрасневшийся и совершенно безошибочно пьяный, но при этом, что примечательно, вещал без запинки, четко артикулируя и размахивая руками, как дирижер.

Джунпей с трудом подавил желание потереть лоб, молча прошел мимо и сел на свою кровать. После с трудом пережитого экзамена по финансовому моделированию ему хотелось есть, а еще больше — спать, но уж точно не быть невольной «аудиторией» для репетиций Лео: отделение европейской литературы в конце учебного года ставило для всего курса зачетный спектакль. Джунпей и так уже против воли научился отличать итальянскую поэзию от какой-нибудь германской или трубадурской, но здесь определенно звучал гекзаметр, а это уже запрещенное оружие массового поражения.

Лео снова повернулся к нему, сделал короткую передышку, чтобы поправить венок, и продолжил:

_Их племена, как птиц перелетных несчетные стаи,  
Диких гусей, журавлей иль стада лебедей…_

Он вдруг прервался, нахмурился, склонив голову набок, словно забыл продолжение строки:

— Лебедей долго… долго… долгоше… нет, долговы… — его губы странно задрожали, он вскинул блестящий взгляд и с трудом выдавил: — Джун-чан, ты представляешь, какие там лебеди?!

Мозг Джунпея забуксовал еще на «стадах лебедей», представив пасущуюся на склонах горы овечью отару, только с длинными шеями и крыльями (да, все-таки явно пора спать), так что он помотал головой, с опаской ожидая возможную реакцию и на всякий случай наметив пути к бегству… вернее, к стратегическому отступлению.

Еще пару секунд Лео пристально смотрел на него, явно борясь с эмоциями, но не выдержал и…

В голос. Хрипло и громко.

Заржал.

Потому что назвать это «смехом» было уже нельзя. И Джунпей никогда бы не подумал, что Лео вообще может позволить себе такой вульгарный и неэлегантный звук… Но реальность утверждала обратное.

Веселье разразилось воистину гомерическое.

Задыхаясь, Лео шагнул ближе и всем своим угловатым весом рухнул на Джунпея, простонав:

— «Долговыйные»! Лебеди там «долговыйные»!

Из легких вышибло весь воздух, чужой локоть больно врезался под ребра, и первым инстинктом было возмущенно сбросить непрошеный груз на пол. Но Джунпей, гордясь собственной выдержкой, вместо этого свалил неповоротливое тело на кровать и поправил очки, надеясь спрятать за ладонью вспыхнувшие от смущения щеки:

— Я даже спрашивать не буду, чем вы там на своих репетициях занимаетесь.

Один раз он уже спросил и до сих пор жалел об этом опрометчивом решении, не в силах забыть некоторые подробности.

Ему было странно, неуютно и одновременно лестно, даже почти приятно, что Лео теперь не боялся показаться ему таким — нелепым, но живым и доверчивым — и не прятался больше за маской колкого совершенства. В груди поднялась волна дурацкой нежности, Джунпей с трудом задушил ее и ворчливо потребовал:

— Все, спи!

Лео, довольно хихикая, раскинулся на спине, заняв все место, пихнул ему на колени запутавшуюся в простыне ногу и протянул:

— Я люблю, когда ты приказываешь, Джун-чан, ты сразу такой суровый… и мужественный!

Джунпей за год совместной жизни в общежитии успел привыкнуть к их постоянным словесным перепалкам, поэтому только закатил глаза, бездумно поглаживая чужую щиколотку:

— Зато в тебе сейчас ни мужественности, ни женственности, одна неопределенность.

— Жестоко, — притворно всхлипнул Лео, снова хихикнул и наконец закрыл глаза, потираясь щекой о подушку.

И уже через минуту негромко захрапел.

Нет, совсем не так Джунпей планировал отпраздновать свой сданный экзамен по финансовому моделированию.

**Author's Note:**

> Загаданное слово – «хохот».


End file.
